How many Huntzbergers are bearable?
by MoonlightGem
Summary: ROGAN. At least for now. Logan is in London, Rory´s at Yale. Well, there are also people, who care about them. But who are they? Bad summary, I know. R&R.
1. Welcome to London, bro

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N:** It´s Rogan officially, but anything can happen... You´ll find out soon. I have here some new characters, but in fact they are harmless. Mostly. I´ll put here more of Rory in next chapters, I promise. Hm, what else? Oh yeah. Again I´m sorry for **all mistakes.** I´m really trying to erase them.

**Warning: **Don´t read if you aren´t Logan fan!

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own anything. Except my fantasy. And maybe Emmy and Eli.

**I want thank Juliette, a.k.a. JulietteRose24 for reading my first fic and telling me it was good, so I can give it here. Jules, I HOPE next story we´ll write together!**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

**Chapter 1 **

Logan Huntzberger slowly went to the door of his new apartment in London. It was on the highest floor of modern, glass building. He reached the door with number L25 and he heard a loud music from inside. He checked the number on the little paper in his hand and then looked at the door. It was it. He opened the door with his key and stood there deadpanned. Inside was rather dark and there were food and drinks (lots of alcohol) and two people having good time and dancing.

„Hey, Logan!" called the girl, when they saw him and she hugged him.

„Hey, bro, welcome to London!" shouted the boy.

Logan looked at them in disbelief. „Oh my God! What are you two doing here?"

„In your apartment?" asked the girl.

„Or in London?" asked the boy.

„Or in Great Britain?" asked the girl again.

„Or in Europe?" asked the boy.

„We´re throwing you a welcome party!" exclaimed the girl as it was the most usual thing in the whole world.

„Really?" asked Logan, little bit confused.

„Yes! We have booze and food and booze and music and booze and... our good friend Johnny Walker and..." started the boy, but the girl interrupted him: „He understood that here´s alcohol, Eli!" she turned to Logan. „We heard that you´re coming and that you are NOT very happy about it."

Logan just nodded. Boy- Eli continued: „But the most important thing is, that YOU have a GIRL!"

„And you didn´t want to leave her!" said the girl this time.

„And we feel sorry for you!" ended Eli. Logan said nothing and just stared at them.

„What? Don´t you like the furniture? I worked a lot to arranged it for your taste!" said girl, slightly worried.

„You did this?"

„Yes. Do you want to change it?"

„No! It´s great, I think. It´s dark here. That doesn´t matter. Look I´m tired. Where´s bedroom?" rambled Logan.

„This way," showed Eli the way and Logan left. Eli looked at girl, who just shrugged her shoulders. Then they followed him at once. When they reached the door, they quietly opened it and saw Logan lying on the bed.

„Hey, what´s up?" asked girl, when they both lied next to him.

„I don´t wanna be here. No offence to you, but I rather would be in States," complained Logan.

„Hey, sweetie, we´ll make it as bearable as we can. OK?" said the girl sympathetically.

„I love you, Emmy," said Logan.

„Same here, sweetie."

„Hey! What about me!" whined Eli.

„Come on here!" called Emmy, when she gave him a bear hug. Logan and Eli laughed.

„Hey, bro, what about the Girl?" asked Eli.

„Hm?"

„Her name, age, look, ambitions, hobbys..." explained Emmy.

Logan sighed. He didn´t feel like talking about Rory. He missed her too much. But they were giving him puppy eyes and he knew, that he can trust them.

„Rory."

„That´s her name?" asked Eli disappointed.

„Yeah. Is something wrong?"

„No!" called Emmy and gave Eli warning look. „It´s very... hm... special name."

„Yes, original," filled Eli.

„Spill it, what´s the matter?" asked Logan.

„We have classmate Rory," said Emmy finally.

„Male classmate Rory," explained Eli. Logan laughed.

„It´s short for Lorelai."

„Wow, that is soooo great name!" lit up Emmy. „Now, I understand!"

„Understand what?" asked Logan curious.

„Why SHE tamed you," said Eli.

„What!"

„Well, do you know what Lorelei means?" asked Eli.

„No. I don´t think so."

„It means alluring enchantress, it´s from German mythology," said Emmy.

„Why don´t she use it?" asked Eli.

„Well, her mother is Lorelai and her great-grandmother was Lorelai, so avoiding confusion she use Rory," told Logan story he had heard from Rory.

„Ahhh, that makes sense, don´t you think, Emmy?"

„Yeah, I want her name," sighed she. „It´s so interesting."

„Like you need more interesting name, _Emerald_," teased Eli.

„Shut up, _London_!"

„Ah, starting with middle names?"

„Logan, tell him!"

„Tell her!"

„Tell us more about Rory!"

Logan laughed at them. They were like kids. Not that they were adults already. But they acted more like five years old than teenagers.

„How do you both know meaning of Lorelei?" asked Logan instead.

„Emmy is in weird name phase," told him Eli. Emmy just rolled her eyes. „It´s a hobby."

„Really?" smirked Logan.

„Yeah. I know what Logan means too, if you want to know," teased hi Emmy. Eli chuckled.

„I´m listening."

„Small cove," said she and Eli burst in the laughter. Logan looked offended by Eli. „What your name means?"

„My lord is my God," said Emmy. „I didn´t find Mitchum, but I found Mitch and Mitchell. Both mean ´Who is like God?´. Shira means ´ a Song´. Matt means ´God´s gift´. Sara means ´a Princess´. Mac means ´a Son´... Logan are you okay?" stopped she, when Logan tensed up by the name Mac.

„Yes, I just remembered something..."

„Like what?" Logan just murmured something.

„I beg my pardon?" asked Emmy politely.

„It´s short for my nickname," said Logan finally.

„Nickname?" „Different than Huntz?"

„Yeah, Master and Commander, it´s long history with Rory."

„And what´s your nickname for her?" asked Emmy with smile.

„Ace."

„As in Ace reporter?" asked Eli surprised. „She´s a journalist?"

„Yeah," answered Logan and saw their surprised faces. „What?"

„You´re dating a journalist?"

„Have you ever thought that she maybe wants to climb higher through you?"

„It´s not like that! Rory doesn´t need my name or my money! She can do what she wants without me!" defended Rory Logan.

„Hey, okay. We said nothing!" calmed him down Eli.

„I think we should leave," whispered Emmy.

„Good idea. Let´s go," agreed Eli and they left Logan with his anger and sorrow. He´s a Huntzberger and Huntzbergers don´t need help from anybody.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hope you like it. It´s my first not One shot fic. Please review! And you can guess how are Emmy and Eli and Logan related! You´ll see if you´re right in next chapter.**

**Natalie **


	2. Another golddigger?

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **Here is next chapter. It´s focused mainly on Emmy´s and Eli´s thoughts about Logan and Rory and everything. In this chapter is explained Emmy´s and Eli´s relationship. However, not theirs and Logan´s. Rory and Logan are still together. For now...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

„Emmy, stop pacing!" said Eli to his sister.

„I don´t get it!" she looked at him. „I get why Shira hates her..."

„Show me person, who Shira likes, except herself, of course," murmured Eli.

„I get why Elias hates her..."

„Really?"

„Yes. He has this ridicoulus theories about women without carrier in the household. But why Mitchum hates her, I don´t get!"

Eli looked up at her, confused. Was she defending Logan´s girl? „Well, you have three reasons. First: Mitchum, a.k.a. The Dark Lord is a person in front of who Darth Vader looks like the innocent padawan, so he hates everybody.

Second: Rory or Ace or whatever is scaring him to heart attack.

Third: Our dear Logan fell in love and suddenly he has a backbone and Mitchum´s biggest fear of losing his only son and heir is coming true."

„I think reason 3 is correct," murmured Emmy and sat near Eli on the bed.

Eli was studying her face. She, always so calm and reasonable, was now incredibly nervous. He understood what was she feeling. On one side was Logan´s hapinness and on the other new girl, who seemed to be better than the two of them. And especially Emmy.

„Em, don´t be jealous," told her Eli.

„I´m not."

„Yes, you are. You´re not Logan´s little reporter anymore and it is scaring you."

„He is happy. He loves her. He LOVES her!" claimed she, then sighed. „He is happy, I am happy."

„He is happy we are happy, Em," corrected he her. Then he chuckled. „I still can´t believe that Logan, great Logan Huntzberger, Yale Playboy, Mr. I- am- single- forever has a girl. My idol ends up commited. Un- bloody- believable!"

Emmy just frowned. „What if she is another gold- digger?"

„Em, if there´s something Logan knows perfectly, it is recognizing gold- diggers," said Eli. „He´s a Huntzberger!"

„Look at his father! His wife is..."

„His wife is only his own bussiness," interrupted he his sister. „If Elias was okay with it, you have no right to disagree."

„I´m worried about him. Logan, not Mitchum. What if she hurt him?"

„Why would she do that, Em? Think about it. She is not a bimbo from some party, who found it very funny to sleep with every other guy. She is not Huntzberger´s trophy wife. She is a girl, who study at Yale. She has even ambitions. She wants to be a journalist. She wants to have a carrier. AND she wants Logan. Why would she give up on him?" said Eli.

„How do you know this? Just because Logan said she doesn´t need..."

„Exactly. Logan said that is like that and we respect it, kay? I am sure he would appreciate your care, but he´s adult. He is older then we and he knows what he is doing," defended Eli Logan.

„You aren´t worried?"

„I am. But what can I do?"

Emmy said nothing. She was thinking about the ways how to protect Logan. Then she smirked.

„No!" called Eli, when he saw Emmy´s smirk.

„C´mon! It´ll be fun!"

„Digging information about Rory?" doubted Eli, then he thought about that possibility. „Wait, I made up my mind. I´m in."

„Great," smiled Emmy, then her smile faded. „We don´t know her surname."

„Shit," cursed Eli and start pacing. „I´m sure I heard it."

„Logan didn´t mention it tonight," frowned Emmy.

„But this visit from Mitchum, I´m sure he mentioned it."

„I wasn´t listening," snorted Emmy.

„Of course you weren´t. It started with G. I think," said Eli. Emmy wasn´t really listening to her brother, but was deep inside her mind. She really wanted to remember that name.

„We´re idiots!" called she sudddenly.

„Well, that I am, that I know, but you Emmy? Never!" joked Eli.

„No, really. We are dumb. Think. Where the two of them met?" asked she.

„At Yale."

„And what is her dream?"

„Journalism."

„And..."

„Yale Daily News. God, Em, you´re genius!" grinned Eli, when he followed Emmy to her PC.

„And here we are. Rory Gilmore- editor. It looks like she kicked some Paris Geller from this position. Interesting. Maybe she isn´t that bad," grinned Emmy.

„Show me her articles," ordered Eli. Emmy did this and they just stared at screen deadpanned. „_Life and Death Brigade- Story from inside_," read Eli.

„Un- bloody- believable!"

„Is she a member?"

„If yes, she is NOT the person we thought she is," said Emmy. „Need to see her photo."

„Why?" Eli didn´t understand.

„God!" was all that Emmy said. She was looking at Rory´s photo in total disbelief.

„Bimbo my ass, dear sister... But I must admit she is hot," stated Eli.

„No blonde, leggy, brain dead bimbo! She is normal! She is like..." exclaimed Emmy.

„...you? No, I don´t think so. You are a bit different. I´m sure she wasn´t in thirteen schools all over the world. And she surely doesn´t have reputation as a cold bitch. Not that you are, Em. It´s just reputation," stated Eli again.

„I´m gonna look at her talent in writing," said Emmy, absolutely not caŕing about her reputation. She was raised to be loved or hated. And unfortunately people who hate her were there. Mostly girls, but there were also exceptions. These few boys who has been bad to her were eliminated by her brother. If not her surname was powerful enough to scare them to death.

„Have fun. I´m gonna sleep. I´m up for 40 hours now."

„Who told you to go to that party?" grinned Emmy.

„I have reputation too, Emmy. G´night," said he and left.

„You sounded like Finn!" yelled Emmy after him, then went back to Rory´s articles.

She had a talent. That can nobody denied. But she had no experiences. Maybe internship would help. Then she remembered something about Mitchum giving her this opportunity. But Mitchum disliked her and when Mitchum dislike somebody, he can make a living hell from somebody´s life.

Emmy knew Huntzbergers. She knew their Rulebook. She knew everything about them. They were like dark shadow in her life. But she wasn´t afraid of them. Actually, THEY should be afraid of her and Eli.

After reading all of Rory´s articles on Internet, she decided that if Logan wants to be with her, he will be. She will take care of that. And Eli will help her. If Logan is happy, they are happy.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Review, please. Pretty please! And I would be happy, if you guess what´s Eli´s and Emmy´s last name is. Please, make me happy.**

**Now, stop with begging. In next chapter you´ll read about life in Hartford without Logan. It includes Rory, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, if you want also Colin and Finn. Just let me know.**

**I want to thank to this people for their reviews:**

**Melako17**

**MiMiBeLLa 10**

**Rogans-rock0909**

**SouthernGirl26**

**Sparxx27**

**Abercrombiegirl786**

**HPHGKCroar**

**Really thanks. Natalie**


	3. Life without Logan

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **Okay, okay. You are no fun, so I swear this IS a Rogan. BUT with some troubles. And no, not from Emmy or Eli. I have one respond, that you want Colin and Finn, so here they are. And one very important statement: **I am really sorry for ALL mistakes.**

I´m also sorry for updating so late, but my parents took me and my siblings on unplanned trip. We headed to the capitol city (Bratislava), but we stopped in High Tatras- national park and turistic centre. We were in cinema, too. After seeing Pirates of the Carribean: Dead´s man chest, my sister has huge crush on Orlando Bloom and my brother thinks that he´s Jack Sparrow. I have headache from them. But because my mom loves me, she bought me Nicolas Sparks´ novel The Notebook. Hope it´s good.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. But one day...

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 3**

Rory Gilmore woke up early on Sunday. She can´t sleep and she missed Logan. Their apartment was now... empty. Cold and empty. She lied in the bed for a while, then decided to make herself a coffee. When she drank her second cup, her cell start ringing. She sighed. It was the only one person, who can call her at 7 am on Sunday.

„Hello, grandma," greeted she.

„Rory, I hope I didn´t wake you up," said she. „I have an invitation for you!"

„Really?" Rory wasn´t sure if this is a good thing or no.

„Of course! We have a family lunch!"

„But it´s Sunday!" called Rory.

„So you are saying that we can meet only Fridays?" asked Emily coldly.

„No. No, I´m just... It´s very... I didn´t expect this," gave Rory up.

„I don´t know why! We are family! And now when school is over and Logan is in London, I thought you would be happy to have nice little meeting with us."

„Will mom come?"

„I´m not sure. She isn´t answering her phone. Anyways, I left her a message. I´m waiting for you, Rory. Goodbye," said Emily and ended conversation.

Rory sighed again. She needed more coffee. Luke´s coffee.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

An hour later Rory stood in front of her mother´s door and knocked on it. Lorelai came after a while, looking really exhausted and sad.

„Mom? Are you okay?" asked Rory concerned.

„Yes. Sure," answered Lorelai and let Rory in. „I´m just tired."

„That´s all?"

„Yes."

„Okay, hm, I was thinking about going to Luke´s. For coffee," said Rory then.

„What? No! No to the Luke´s!" exclaimed Lorelai.

Rory was totally confused now. „What´s the matter, mom? Something with Luke?"

Lorelai started crying. „We broke up!"

„Oh, mom! That´s terrible! But what exactly..."

„What is so bad at the idea of marrying me, Rory?" cried she a little bit more, not listening to Rory.

„Nothing mom..."

„I asked him if he marry me and he said yes. And now he doesn´t want. Why?"

„Look, mom, I´m sure that..." wanted to help Rory.

„He said he needed time..."

„Mom..."

„Time for what?"

„Mom, you need to calm down. And then talk to Luke. I´m sure it´s just misunderstanding. He loves you," said she and hugged her mom.

„Do you really think so?" asked Lorelai, calmer now.

„Of course! Now we should go to Luke´s. Okay?" assured her Rory. „And we have to go to grandma at lunch."

„But it´s Friday!"

„I know, mom. But grandma was adamant. She left you a message. Don´t you receive it?"

Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders.

„Okay, let´s go to Luke´s!"

„Okay, I just wash my face..." agreed Lorelai.

After a while both of them headed to Luke´s. They sat down and waited for someone to give him their orders.

„What can I get you?" asked familiar voice from behind them.

„Jess!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Emily and Richard sat at the table, eating breakfast and Richard was reading newspapers.

„Are they coming?" asked he, rather worried.

„Rory is, but Lorelai has not answer yet."

„I´m sure that Rory talked to her and they will come," said Richard then.

„Yes, Rory is really sweet kid," smiled Emily. „Why did you ask?"

„Well, i tis my daughter and granddaughter. I´m interested in them," answered Richard.

Emily narrowed her eyes. „Do you know something I do not know?"

„What? No! Of course not!" defended Richard himself.

Emily sent him her death glare. „Richard."

Richard sighed and gave her newspapers, which he hid. On the front page was Logan´s photo and headline:

_**Huntzberger´s heir moved to London**_

_**What is behind it? Punishment or new love?**_

Emily snorted. „Tabloids."

Richard nodded and said nothing.

„Do you think Rory saw it?" asked Emily after a while.

„I do not know. And if yes, she knows the reason why Logan is in London. She will not believe in some gossips," stated Richard.

Emily looked at the front page once again and ilently pried that Richrd´s words are true. Rory and Logan made a perfect couple and it would break her heart if they break up. Really break up. Break up for always.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Colin McCrae sat in his new office and cursed at his father, who made him be in the family company on Sunday. All around him were papers and files and he was sure he was going crazy. Or he was already. He read same page for third time and still didn´t understand what was written there. He put the paper down with defeated sigh and closed his eyes. This would be his death. Then he picked up the phone and dialed familiar number.

„´lo," answered voice.

„Finn?"

„Hi, Colin," greeted Finn with exhausted sigh.

„Hey. How´s Australia?"

„The sun is too bright and I´m not exotic here anymore! Just perfect!" barked he sarcastically. „Sorry. How´s Hartford?"

„Great. It´s Sunday and I´m in father´s company!" complained Colin.

„I fit makes you happy, I´m in father´s office too," said Finn.

„Still?" asked Colin surprised. In Auatralia was at least 9 pm.

„Yeah, still," hissed Finn. „I work here like a slave! I would comitted a suicide, but I don´t have time!"

„Well, you aren´t disgusted with Tash," snorted Colin.

„Who´s Tash?" asked Finn.

„Reason of father´s next divorce," hissed Colin.

„Secretary?"

„Oh yeah. Blonde. Leggy. I´m sure she can´t read!"

„I´m sorry, mate," said Finn sympathetically.

„Yeah, me too," sighed he, then changed the topic. „Have you heard something from Logan?"

„No. Like I said I don´t have time and if I have, my dear daddy won´t let me call him. It´s like I am banned to contact him!"

„Same here. Father rambled something about growing up. I´m 10 years older already and I´m in work just for two days." Colin wanted to continue with complaints, when he heard terrible voice of his father´s secretary.

„Colin, your dad wants those papers. NOW!"

Colin just nodded.

„Was it she?" asked Finn.

„Yes."

„Sounds horrible."

„I hate her. I swear she´s younger than me! Finn, if I kill her, I need you for alibi. Okay?"

„Yes, sir. I see it already. Yes, officer, Colin came here on the other side of the world for coffee. No, he didn´t kill that girl. Sounds wonderful, mate!" snorted Finn.

Colin rolled his eyes. „I´m going Finn. Good luck."

„Same to you. Bye."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**So, I hope you liked it. It was quite difficult for me to write it, except last part. Sooooo, I´m awaiting your reviews, questions and guessing of Emmy´s and Eli´s last name, cause this is your last chance. **

**Next chapter: Revealing the identity of siblings, getting to know them, Logan and his family.**

**I want to thank to these people for their reviews:**

**HPHGKCroar**

**Gilmorefan31**

**Rogans-rock0909**

**Natyroganlover**

**Justine260**

**Sparxx27**

**MiMiBeLLa10**

**Thank you. Natalie.**


	4. Family dinner

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **Next chapter, this time with my new beta Kristen, a.k.a. BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL. I hope, you´ll like this chapter. It´s quite long and has almost nothing common with the show, it mostly shows other members of family.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural or anything else. As usual.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 4**

The sun was shining right into her room and was making her mad. She tried to hide under the pillow, but it didn´t help. Then she turned on the other side and hit somebody in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled she at her brother.

"Ah, not so loud!" whined Eli.

„Get off!" Eli just turned his head and ignored his sister.

„I said..."

„I heard," mumbled he and fell asleep again.

Emmy sighed. „Okay, what are you doing here?"

Eli opened his eyes. „You know how I told you about going sleep?" Emmy nodded. „Well, I forgot that I drank that coffee and well, I couldn´t fell asleep. So I turned on the TV. And Supernatural was on. You know, this episode in mental institution..."

„You watched Supernatural at one am?" asked Emmy in disbelief.

„Yes."

„And then you came into my bed?"

„Yes, I was afraid of the furious ghosts," explained Eli and then Emmy threw the pillow on his head.

„Hey, stop!" yelled Eli and defended himself with another one.

„You..." hit wth the pillow, „... are...," hit, „... an...," hit, „...idiot!" hit.

„What´s happennig here?" asked male voice from the door.

„Dad, she´s hitting me!" complained Eli.

„He slept in my bed! Again!" yelled Emmy.

„I told you I..."

„I know what you told me! Get off of my bed!"

„Eli, please, can you wake up and go to your room?" pleaded their father.

„Eh, maybe."

„Eli..." Emmy warned him

„Okay," he sighed and left her room. Her father laughed quietly.

„It´s not funny, _father_!"

"Actually it is see, if I would have known he was in your bed I would have taken a photo."

"Ugh. See you at breakfast," murmured she and left her father in her room.

She went downstairs to the dining room, where she found her brother and her mother talking on the phone.

„Ricardo, honey, I´m so sorry for you!" said her mom sympathetically.

„What happened?" asked Emmy Eli and took a glass of juice.

„Seems like Erik broke up with Ricardo," smirked Eli.

„Oh, God," sighed Emmy.

„If his new collection is all in black, you´ll know why," smirked he again.

„Stop smirking!" barked she at him, but he just sent her another smirk.

„Ricardo, you are very attractive man! I´m sure you will find a new... boyfriend!" Eli chuckled at this assurement.

„What can I do for you to feel better?" asked their mom.

Ricardo was telling her something and siblings were eating fruit.

„Well, I´m not sure if Eli wants to model for you."

Eli started coughing and Emmy laughed at him.

„Yes, I will visit you! And I can take Emmy. Yes I know she would be a great Ice Queen, but don´t you think that a blonde would be better for that part?"

At this sentence both Eli and Emmy grinned. Ricardo has tried to make Emmy one of his models for years.

„Okay, Ricardo, bye," ended their mom conversation with her friend.

„What´s so funny, you two?" asked she with narrowed eyes.

„Nothing, mom," answered both and took some bread. Then the phone rang again.

„Hello," said their mom cheerfully.

„Logan, dear, how are you?"

„I´m very good, thank you."

„Emmy and Eli aren´t here."

They looked at her strangely. What does she want to do?

„Well, you can come at dinner and talk to them, sweetheart."

THAT she wanted. Both of them paled. They made Logan angry. And making mom´s sweetheart angry was bad.

„We are so in problems," sighed Eli.

„Aren´t we always?"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Emmy went downstairs at dinner, when she met her mom.

„_Emerald, _I told you to put something nice on!"

„_Mother, _I think that this is nice!"

„But it´s so casual!"

„Mom, it´s just Logan!"

„Emerald!"

„Okay!" Emmy gave up and then went back to her room. halfway up she met Eli. „Go change!" advised she him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and return to his room. When they met again, Emmy has black cocktail dress on and Eli a black suit trousers and white shirt with few unbuttoned buttons and no tie.

„Ah, casual elegance! How original!" stated Emmy and went downstairs. When they arived in the hall, they saw their parents greeting Logan.

„You came!" called Emmy.

„Emmy! Behave!" hissed her mother.

„It´s just Logan!" stated Eli.

Logan sent them smirk. Emmy stuck out the tongue at him. He laughed.

„Aunt Eaven, it´s okay," smiled Logan at Eli´s and Emmy´s mom.

„No, it´s not. You´re her sweetheart!" said Eli.

„Her perfect boy!" added Emmy.

„Perfect son!" continued Eli.

„Perfect model for Ricardo!"

„That´s not true!" defended Eaven herself.

„You are both delusional!" snorted Logan.

„Maybe, but MOM, realize that Logan is Mitchum´s and Shira´s son!" objected Emmy.

„Special attention to Shira's son" added Eli.

„You´re fools," smirked Logan.

„Who isn´t in this family?" asked Emmy with same smirk.

„Logan, just pretend that they aren´t here," adviced his uncle.

„Thanks, uncle Matt."

„Yes, dad. Thanks," snorted Eli and they crossed their arms on their chests.

„It´s a fact, that I´m more loveable. I´m better than a double pack of problems!" smirked Logan again and put his arms around the siblings shoulders.

„But you´re a bigger pack of problems, dear cousin," snorted Emmy and smiled sweetly.

„Whatever," murmured Logan and moved away from uncle and aunt.

„Are you mad?" he whispered to Eli and Emmy. This question surprised them.

„No. You?" whispered Eli back.

„No. What´s for dinner?" asked Logan loudly.

„Salmon," answered Eaven. „I´m going to check Miranda."

When she left, Logan whispered to Matt: „Hey, uncle Matt, I have those cigars from dad for you."

„Thak you," whispered Matt back and tried to hide them somewhere.

„Can I get one?" asked Eli quietly. His dad was thinking for a while, then nodded. „Later, but don´t tell your mom!"

Everybody knows that Eaven hates smoking and every other possible addiction. Except coffee. She has one cup in the morning and two or three during the day but other than that she only eats healthy food and exercises a lot.

„I´m not stupid," murmured Eli.

„Really?" asked Emmy dryly. „Dad, take it to your study!"

„Good idea!" admitted Matt and left.

„What do you wanna talk about?" asked Emmy then.

„About my behaviour yesterday," answered Logan and went to the bar in the dining room. He poured himself a whiskey. „I would offer you some, but you are not 21."

Eli murmured something and poured him and Emmy wine.

„You spent too much time with Finn!" commented Logan, when Eli dran half a glass at once.

„Says who!" after he gave it back to Logan.

„Back to our topic, boys!"

„Well, I wanted to apologize..." started Logan, but siblings gasped.

„You broke the rule!" said Emmy in horror.

„Huntzbergers never apologize. Rule no. 4," declaimed Eli.

„I was wrong. You spent too much time with Mitchum!"

„You broke another one!" gasped Emmy.

„No. 3 Huntzbergers are never wrong," declaimed Eli again.

„Weirdos! Let me end this speech! I was tired, disgusted, sad and you really tried with that party. I´m sorry and I know I broke the rule again!" apologized Logan.

Eli and Emmy looked at each other, exchanged the glares and then turned to Logan.

„Well, besides you yelled at us...," started Eli.

„... and broke unholy rules...," continued Emmy.

„... you´re still our cousin...," they came closer.

„... and Huntzberger...," added Emmy.

„... and WE never broke the rules, nor second most important...,"

„... Huntzbergers keep still together," smiled Emmy.

„Kids! Dinner!" called Eaven from the door.

„I hope that that salmon will be salted," murmured Logan.

„You can only dream!" tapped him Eli on back.

„Too much salt is bad!" claimed Eaven and hurried them to the table.

„Mom!" rolled their eyes Emmy and Eli and sat down.

„The ex-model in you is still haunting you?" asked Logan with grin. He knew that ex-model will make his aunt furious. She was still beautiful and attractive and she was proud of it. Ex-model was offense to her.

Eaven sent him cold glare and Matt giggles.

„You´re exactly like your father!"

The shock on Logan´s face was priceless. „Excuse me?"

Eaven wanted to continue, but the maid came and served the dinner. Everybody smiled and thanked to maid and then she left.

„Yes! You and your father! Exactly the same!" Eaven spit out with venom. She disliked Mitchum since he made a scandal at her and Matt´s wedding.

„I remember that his drunken state..."

„It was at Yale!" Matt said as he defended Mitchum.

„Still. And then he married Shira and ..." started Eaven her favourite argue with her husband.

Emmy, Eli and Logan were giggling.

„My crazy family? What about your crazy friends? Ricardo, for example," shouted Matt.

„Who´s Ricardo?" asked Logan.

„Fashion guru. Mom was his muse for years. His lover broke up with him this morning," whispered Emmy.

„Lover?"

„Yeah. Erik. He´s hot," whiapered Emmy back and Logan made a disgusted face.

„So he´s gay."

„Yes, he´s..."

„Shush, you two. My favourite part is coming!" interrupted them Eli. They listened to the heat argue and Emmy grinned.

„Oh, I love this part too!"

„It was supposed to be the happiest day in my life! And your brother had this stupid, embarrassing and humiliating speech!"

„But you defended yourself! And your father made a scandal too!"

„Of course he made! He was worried about me! When Mitchum said I was inappropriate wife for Huntzberger..."

The younger of this group grinned. It was Mitchum´s biggest mistake to tell the daughter of seventh Duke of Darkenjade (AN: I made this name up.), that she is inappropriate. Eaven and her father have never forgiven him. Eli and Emmy also have something to do with this hate. They hate that Huntzbergers were giving them idols, that they were tying them up in a life, that they found boring. All of those socialite parties and pretending that they are who they aren´t, made them rebels.

„Hey, Em, ten pounds, that they will stop in 2 minutes," bet Eli.

„Okay," grinned she. „Logan, you´re a referee."

„I didn´t care and still don´t care what my father thinks of you, if you were a model and if you have an affair with every single man in Britain..."

„I didn´t have an affair with every single man in Britain, Matt!"

„That´s it! I absolutely don´t care. I said that to my father and I´m saying it to you too!" then Matt stood up and left.

„Matt, wait!" yelled Eaven and ran after him.

„Ten pounds, sister!" laughed Eli.

„Usually it takes five minutes from wedding accident to make out session!" complained Emmy and turned to Logan. „Thay´ve never, nver ever mentioned their reputations before wedding in the argue you provoked! That´s like opening the forbidden room. Right, Eli?"

„If you mean dad´s Yale playboy rep and mom´s Royal supermodel rep, then yes, I think that´s like apocalypse. I absolutely understand grandpa´s worries about their marriage and kids," laughed Eli and winked at Logan.

„But we are quite pretty and talented!"

„Sweets, we are the most horrible teens in the Great Britain!"

„Worse than Logan, Finn and Colin?" asked Emmy.

„Logan, how many schools were you expelled from?"

„Six."

„We beat you by other six. Andover, Groton, Deerfield, San Sebastian, Belford´s Academy (AN: I made up this school too.) and others. Our reputation is much more worse than our parent´s or Logan´s. Say Huntzberger twins and everybody remember windows painted black..."

„That was you! You were expelled and I just followed you to another boarding school!" protested Emmy.

„St. Mark´s," coughed Eli and Logan laughed.

It was the greatest story of all great stories he has ever heard. Always calm and intelligent Emerald L. Huntzberger, daddy´s sweet girl was kicked off of St. Mark´s faster than Logan M. Huntzberger, who held the record. Nobody knows why she did it, except her twin brother and mentioned Logan Huntzberger.

„I was angry!"

„I didn´t say you had no right to do it! I think it was perfect!" grinned Eli. „What do you think, Logan?"

„You proved you are a Huntzberger, sweetie! Now, change the topic!" laughed he.

„Ten pounds that parents won´t come in next 5 minutes!" bet Eli again.

„NO!" protested other two.

„Why not?"

„Because it´s gross to think about... about..." started Logan, but then Matt and Eaven came.

„Don´t you dare to continue!" warned him Emmy. „Ignore them and Eli!"

„I will. How´s your editor position in The Freelancer?" asked Logan then.

„I´m just co-editor," corrected him Emmy.

„What! Who´s that criminal, who doesn´t let you be editor?"gasped Logan in a horror.

Eli smirked. „That would be me."

Logan looked at his cousins. There were few things he can be sure about them.

Eli... was like Logan. He would do anything to annoy Huntzberger family and he never did something for paper willingly. He spent all of his free time at the tennis courts or in gym. And he was always easy-going and irresponsible. And the girls around him...

Emmy, on the other side, was editor in paper in every school she has been at. It was her hobby. If Elias and Mitchum told Logan, that he is talented, then Emmy was a genius. She was Mitchum´s favourite niece until the huge fight with him about her writing when she was 14. She didn´t spend so much time with sport as Eli, but not because she was bad at it, but because it wasn´t her passion and she was a bit lazy.

But they were similar in too many ways. And they both adored their older cousin Logan. For both of them he was something like a hero. Emmy liked him more than Eli because of one reason nobody, but them, knew. Not even Eli, which made him jealous sometimes.

Emmy was Logain's little princess and she loved her more than anybody else. Well, except Rory now, and maybe Honor. But Emmy was his confidante the person he could tell everything to and she never said it to anybody else. She always stood by him, whatever happened, even if she didn´t like what he did.

Eli was somebody, who can also be his brother. He was as cocky as Logan, as arrogant as Logan, as self-centered as Logan, as handsome as Logan, as intelligent as Logan, as lazy as Logan and as funny as Logan, but he always has Emmy to keep him to the ground. He would be absolutely like Logan, if Emmy wouldn´t be there. She can forced him to do things he has never think of, with sweet words or blackmailing. Sometimes, no... all the time Logan was jealous of him, because he has somebody who was there for him everytime and he had nobody for all those years.

„How did they make you do this?"

„You wouldn´t believe how convincing they can be," grinned Eli. „And it´s not so bad. Emmy does almost everything there."

Thinking of Emmy´s and Eli´s editor positions brought him back to HIS new job.

„Uncle Matt, what are people in paper like?"

Everybody was quiet now. They tried to avoid this topic all evening.

„It´s good, Logan, really. People are nice and I´m there," answered Matt.

„You and grandpa and Mitchum," murmured Eli.

Emmy sent him a warning glare. Logan doesn´t need to be more nervous then he was now. And with whole set of Huntzberger men, it was really hard not to go crazy.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**I would be very happy, if you leave me a review. You make my day with them. So push that button with GO on it and followed SUBMIT A STORY under this chapter and leave your impression. Be nice, please.**

**Thanks to all reviewers. You are great.**

**Next chapter: Logan is working for his daddy. **

**Natalie**

**BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL**


	5. Dying for dream

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **So next chapter is up. Quite good one, I think. Words in italics are memories or thoughts.

Thanks for all reviews, which are not that much, but still it is something. Especially **sparxx27.** I´m glad you start liking Emmy. And also **SouthernGirl26 **for her reviews

Thanks to my beta BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL, who is erasing my mistakes and won´t let me embarras myself anymore.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I would be glad to say I own GG or RHCHP or The Times, but unfortunately I don´t.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday and Logan was working hard at The Times. He found out that hard work made him forget how much he missed Rory. Right now, his new office was a total mess. His table was covered by everything possible, mostly papers. They were also on the floor and shelves.

He had no time to tidy them up and he was losing comprendium. He tousled his hair and reached for a file, from under the table. He remember his first day here. It was exactly like he had thought it would be.

_Logan stepped out of elevator with Matt behind him onto the eleventh floor of The Times to meet his new co-workers, or employees, as Eli liked to call them. Logan secretly agreed with him. He took a deep breath and went right to his father._

„_Logan, welcome to The Times," said Mitchum. No ´How are you?´ or ´How was your weekend?´. Typical Mitchum Logan thought._

„_Thank you," said he dryly and sighed. Behind his father stood his grandfather._

„_Grandpa."_

„_Logan, Matthew," Elias greeted them._

_"So, lets start," Mitchum said then introduced Logan to everybody. Editors, editor-in-chiefs, chiefs of every department, best reporters, even some secretaries. Logan did not catch the half of their names and truth to be told, he didn´t care._

_After Mitchum and Elias´ departure everybody started kissing his ass. It was ´Mr. Huntzberger here´ and ´Mr. Huntzberger there´ and everytime somebody said that, he looked around to find his father, grandfather or even Matt. But they were calling him. He would pay them more if they start calling him Logan._

„Hey-oh, Logan, you are deceiving your own blood!"

He looked up at his cousin kneeling beside him. „Hey-oh?"

„Song by Red Hot Chilli Peppers."

„Hey-oh?"

„Snow (Hey-oh)," smiled Emmy.

„Of course," murmured Logan and went back to his papers.

"So you won´t ask why you are deceiving your own blood?" asked Emmy.

„What did that mean?"

„That you are in your suit, in this crying time, here at your work, alone, sitting among papers," explained she. „You are deceiving Eli and me. So we came to save you!"

„Where´s he?"

„Well, he was very brave but he failed..." started Emmy seriously, then she laughed, when she saw Logan´s surprised face. „Beautiful, blonde enemy defeated him. Her name´s Cassandra."

„Ah," was all he said.

„Ah? Logan, come on! We´re going to a party!""I have to work!"

„Logan, it´s eight. Nobody is here except doorman and your personal assistant!"

„Oh God, I forgot to tell him he can go home," said Logan and stood up to call his PA.

„Wait! Are you listening to yourself? You want to stay here longer. Willingly!"

He sighed. „I have to."

Emmy looked at him, deep in her thoughts. „Okay," said she finally. „I´m gonna help you."

„What?"

„Consider it an early internship," said she and started to classify the files.

„Early internship, Em?" asked Logan and took paper away from her hands. She sat down on the floor.

„Whole summer at The Times. Happy? Because I´m not. "

„Of course! It´ll be fun! Revolution!" laughed Logan, first time this week. „You don´t have to help me with papers."

„Okay, I´ll help you with something else. I´m gonna order dinner," smiled she and went to the door. „Oh yes, take a break. I brought you something for entertaining."

Then she threw him a newspaper. The Freelancer. He laughed as he saw a picture of a man in his fifties, dressed only in boxers with little hearts. In the headlines he read:

**COACH SAMMLER TO JOIN CHIPPENDALES**

by Rylan O´Connor

Logan laughed once again and turned few pages.

**WAR OF CHEERLEADERS. AGAIN.**

by Kaleigh Z. Merriman

He turned to culture section and found articles he was looking for.

**HOLIDAY PARADISES.**

**WHERE YOU CAN SINK YOUR YACHT THE BEST.**

by Elias L. Huntzberger II

and

**BOOKS ADAPTATIONS: Part 17**

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE**

by Emerald L. Huntzberger

„What´s so funny?" asked Emmy, leaving on the doorframe.

„Who´s coach Sammler?"

„Well, coach... polo team. We hate him."

„Ahh, that´s a good reason to humiliate him."

„He was undressed in public place. He should expect this" smirked Emmy and sat down in Logan´s chair. Somebody then knocked on the door.

„Come in!" called Logan and saw Graham, his PA, peeking in.

„Excuse me, Mr. Huntzberger, but I brought these menus for you. Chinese, Thai, Japanese, Mexican, Italian, French, Greek, Indian, even Russian and Turkish," said he and placed then on the table. „Is that everything, sir?"

„Yes, Graham, you can go home," answered Logan.

„Graham, wait!" called Emmy after him.

„Yes, miss?"

„Do you like deals?"

„Deals? I don´t know..."

„That´s not important anyway. I´ll make a deal with you. You´ll call Mr. Huntzberger here, Logan and he´ll let you go home at, lets say, seven pm. Deal?"

Surprised Graham looked at his boss, who just nodded.

„Okay, Miss Huntzberger..."

„No need to call me like that. It´s Emmy," said she and smiled.

„Okay, miss... I mean Emmy. Mr... ehm Logan, goodbye," he quickly got out of Logan´s office.

„I want something Italian. Pastas. You?"

„Chinese."

„Great. I´m gonna order."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

„... and we were having that conversation about Finn´s hangovers, you know..."

„Of course I know. It stars with hangovers, then turns to the evening before, than hot chicks, then Colin´s moms, then back to the hot chicks and finally you convice girl to go home with you. AND Finn´s commentaries through the dinner," laughed Emmy and took another sip of wine.

„Pretty much like that. But that time we went from hangover to parties, then boarding schools, THEN Colin´s moms and our families and I conviced nobody to come home with me," explained Logan.

„Ahhh. Problem. That guy Marty?" asked Emmy.

„Yeah... How did you know?" Logan looked at her, waiting for answer he already know.

„Experiences. A boy or man like Marty cannot understand our families or lives. He grew up in typical family. Problems with money, problems with each others, problems with having problems. He knows nothing about the hell we live in. Especially Colin," said Emmy and took another sip. „He knows nothing about ambitions and coldness and responsibility to the family. He knows absolutely nothing."

„Em, don´t you think that it was to unfair? Don´t you feel sorry?" asked Logan and then he realized what mistake he did.

„No. I don´t have heart so I can´t feel sorry. I feel... nothing."

„Em, that´s not true and you know it! You are just... just too disappointed in feelings that you decided to have none!"

„Yes! It´s easier that way, Logan. Nobody can hurt me anymore!" called she, then was quiet for a moment. „I´m more Huntzberger than you think. I´m already like them," whispered she. „Living for jurnalism, taking these internships in Huntzberger Media Company and Huntzberger Publishing Group, going to Yale in September, cold aura around me... Everything without one complain. Everything I do for the Huntzbergers is killing me inside. It is like _dying for dream,"_quoted she Logan.

„Sweetie... You are everything, _everything _but them. You are too much under my influence to be like them," smiled he and hugged her.

„Thank you," whispered she into his ear, trying not to cry.

„Hey, whatever for you, doll."

„Tell me more stories, please."

Logan smiled. She wants stories, she will have stories.

„Once upon a time in rainy, foggy kingdom lived little princess Emerald..."

„No these stories, you idiot! I´m not six anymore!" laughed she and hit him in the arm. „Tell me about your trip to South America."

„Hey, you know the rules!" he protested

„Break one! I won´t tell Mitchum you told me..." begged Emmy.

„It´s not about dad. It´s, well, the black period of my life. I wasn´t on good terms with Rory and..." started Logan, but Emmy interrupted him.

„You love her SO much!"

„Yeah, I do," smiled he and looked into her eyes. There were so much questions, she wants to know answers at.

„When was the first time that you realize you love her?"

Logan hesitated. When was the first he realized that?

„I was intrigued with her from the beggining. I knew I was falling for her at LDB event. I knew I love her... when she gave me that ultimatum."

„Ultimatum?" asked surprised Emmy.

„Yeah, steady relationship or nothing," smiled Logan at this memory.

„Woooow. I love her too! Giving Huntzberger ultimatum! Un-bloody-believable! Cheers to it!" called Emmy in laughter and brought her glass to Logan´s.

„Yeah... unbelievable..."

„Oh, come on! You admitted to her you love her, right?" Logan nodded. „Ahhh, how Mighty have fallen!"

„Very funny! I... I... Can´t I be happy? With beautiful, smart, sophisticated, innocent, well in her way, calm, no scandal girl?" asked he, half jokingly.

„Of yourse you can. I mean be in love with someone who is absolutely no bit of a Huntzberger," snorted Emmy.

„What was that?" asked curious Logan.

„Talking about innocence and no scandals..."

„What did you do? Did you say to another rich heir he is an idiot? Did you do another prank? Or you have new boyfriend?" asked Logan concerned.

„No to everything. To that boyfriend, nobody wants to be attached to cold bitch like me..."

„What?" asked furious Logan.

„That´s how they call me now. Nevermind, Logan, really. As you know, and you know, because you taught me that, I don´t care what people say about me. And to that thing...," she stood up and pulled the hem of her jeans little bit lower, revealing a tattoo on her side.

„Oh my God! You´ve got a tattoo! Cool!" called Logan.

„Yeah, my eighteen birthday´s present from Eli. He has tattoo on his lower arm. He covered it with scarf, you know parents don´t know about it and if grandpa knows it..."

„Apocalypse."

„Pretty much. Okay, enough about me, now I want to know more about your injury incident," changed Emmy the topic.

„Well, like I said before I wasn´t on good terms with Rory and Colin and Finn and Robert wanted to do the ultimate stunt..." told Logan story.

Emmy was listening and scaning his office. He was changing into another Huntzberger beast. She knows it from his hard work and the fact he had no time to put Rory´s pictures into his office. In fact, there was nothing personal.

„_I´ve got to change it!" _thought she and looked back at Logan.

„... even dad came to see me in hospital. He was nice, no yelling, no argues. I think Rory called him. Then she was caring about me like about baby. Really, I can´t stand up of bed. She sent Paris and Doyle on me. I´ll tell you about them later. And my London party! Incredible!" laughed Logan.

Telling Emmy about his relationship was somehow easy. She would never tell him how inappropriate Rory is. She could have doubts, but in the end she would stand by him. It was refreshing talking to somebody who liked Rory and was not so crazy as Finn and Colin. Not that he talked to Finn and Colin about Rory too much.

„Do you call her?" asked Emmy.

„Yeah. Everyday..." said Logan, but Emmy snorted disgustely.

„Cheesy..." murmured she and Logan elbowed her. „I´m happy for you, you know that, right?"

„Yes, sweetie and thank you."

„You are welcome... Logan, you never speak about other her family members..." commented Emmy.

„Well, her grandparets like me, but her mom, lets say dislike me," explained Logan with sigh.

Emmy looked at him surprised. No mother disliked Logan. „Why?"

„I´m not good enough for her."

„You are kidding me!"

„No, Lorelai Gilmore II, really, truly, deeply..."

„Daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore? Lorelai, who had child at sixteen and left her home and parents? Lorelai Gilmore, who ditched Christopher Hayden, when he asked her to marry him like true gentleman? Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, who hates Hartford socialites and DAR? Lorelai, who was friend of my dad and aunt Sara? That Lorelai?" She spilled. All questions in one breath.

Logan didn´t know about half of things Emmy just said. He didn´t know she ditched the father of her child. He didn´t know she knew his uncle and aunt, either. But everything else... yes, that was Rory´s mom.

Logan nodded and then looked in Emmy´s eyes, full of awe and worries.

„You know, she will make you problems?" asked Emmy in serious voice.

„Problems?"

„Imagine your mom or grandpa. They are same. But they hate opposite sides. Your mom always says she wants you with that Fallon girl, or with some other blonde. Lorelai is the same with Rory, Logan? Does she say you are you are bad? Arrogant? Unfaithful? She WILL make problems for you just like Shira." explained Emmy to Logan.

„Even if she makes Rory unhappy?" asked Logan.

„Who is truly happy in these times? But yes, she will. She would think she is helping her. Or that she is doing the best for her."

Logan thought about it and sighed. _´Dammit! Why is she always right?´ _

_´Because she knows what it is to be target of Hartford´s women plans. Or even worse, London´s ones," _answered Logan to his own question.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Please, please leave review. If you leave it I will know if you like it or not, if I should write longer or shorter chapters and others things.**

**I have also little vote for you. What do you want in next chapter:**

**a)Rory/Jess/Lorelai **

**b)Mitchum/Emmy**

**Natalie**


	6. Favourite nightmare

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **New chapter, new piece of my story. You wanted more Rogan interaction, so I put it here. Well that means the poll is out. Now back to this chapter.

Thanks to my beta **BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL, **aka Kristen, who is great.

**Disclaimer: **Damn, still own nothing from GG... Isn´t it sad?

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 6**

_Where is she? Logan was sure he saw her._

_"Girls check the beach, you three water. NOW!" yelled Nathaniel._

_Logan ran to the water. Where is she? Oh God..._

_The water wasn´t clear. Everything they say about Carribean sea is lie. She was there, on the bottom, not moving._

_Oh, God... He pulled her out of the water. She wasn´t brething._

_"Nathaniel! Julian! Drake! I got her!" yelled Logan._

_They came very quickly. She wasn't breathing..._

_"God, how long was she without oxygen?" asked scared Julian._

_"She isn´t breathing!" cried Logan._

_She isn´t breathing..._

Logan woke up from his nightmare because of ringing cell phone. He sighed. God, just a dream. Just a dream...

"Hello," said he and looked at clock. Damn, 5:13.

"Logan?" asked unsure Rory.

„Hey, Ace!" greeted Logan as he moaned silently. His head hurt like hell. He will never drink with Emmy again.

„Did I wake you up?"

„Well, yeah, but it doesn´t matter... How are you?" said Logan cheerfully.

„I´m... good," Rory said with little pause. „Are YOU okay?"

„Well, yeah, I´m just hungover. Rough night with my cousin. I swear it _was_ vodka I drank in the end..." murmured Logan.

„You don´t like vodka," said Rory.

„I know," he sighed. _´And she knows it too. I´m gonna kill that little witch.´_ „Why are you calling? Not that i'm not pleased... Did something happened?"

„No... You just didn´t call, so I thought... well nevermind... It would be that hangover..." rambled Rory.

Logan frowned. What is happening here? Okay, Rory rambling, that´s usual. But Rory calling him at 5:13 and demanding answers? Come on...

„Ace... Is everything okay? Is something... new?" asked concerned Logan. He heard her sigh when he said _new. _

„New? No! No... I mean no."

Again... what is happening there? That wasn´t his Ace.

„Are your mom and Luke okay?" asked he.

„Yes. No. It´s complicated... Well, I just wanted to tell you... well, nothing that's special," said Rory scared a little.

_´Of course you wanted to tell me something. I just wanna know what...´_ thought Logan.

„So, you are okay, I´m okay, I better stop. Bye," said she and ended phone call.

„Rory, wait," called Logan, but she wasn´t on the phone anymore.

„Dammit!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

He hated, when somebody woke him up. He hated when somebody used that stupid loud thing to wake him up. He hated being woken up by the phone at 5:30.

„What, you idiot?" yelled he.

„You know that I could be grandpa?" asked Logan.

„Why would grandpa wake me up at half past five, Logan?" said Eli angrily.

„I don´t know... Look, I need your help!"

„Call Em. She owes you," adviced him cousin.

„Emmy will have questions..."

„Why do you think I won´t?"

„Eli," warned him Logan. „Look I have that dream and then Rory called..."

„Ahhh. Your favourite nightmare and beautiful naive girlfriend! Cool combination!"

„That's an oxymoron _favourite nightmare._" Commented Logan.

„I think it´s right. Nightmare you have twice per month..." snorted Eli.

„Look that doesn´t matter. I really need your..."

„...help. I know you said it once. Spill," sighed Eli.

„I´ve gotta go to the States. Now! And dad must not know about it," spilled Logan.

„You are kidding me! How should I do this?" yelled Eli.

„Eli... please..."

„No. Call Emmy. She´s good at these things!" protested Eli.

„I told you..."

„I KNOW!" he shouted, then calmed down. „Okay, I´ll do something. Meet me outside your apartment."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

New Haven! I missed you New Haven! It´s sooo good to be home.

_´Good morning, New Haven! My, my, you look fresh and appealing tonight!´_

_´Shut up!´_

_´God has spoken to me! Rather rudely.´_

_´Shut up!´_

Logan chuckled. Yeah, those were good times. It really felt good to be here. He opened the door of his apartment and went in. He closed the door and looked around. Almost nothing changed. Maybe he was just overreacting.

Then Rory came out of bedroom. When she saw him, she froze. She said nothing, she didn´t even move. Logan wasn´t sure, if she is breathing. He couldn´t believe this.

_´No, please, just say something!´_

„Logan? Oh my God... What are you doing here?" she then said.

Logan was relieved . But he caught the fear in her voice.

_´I hope Em was wrong!´_

„I came to visit you. To be with you for a while," explained he confused and hurt. No hug? No kiss?

„And your work?"

_´That´s ridiculous! I´m just dreaming! Another nightmare! Somebody please wake me up...´_

„What the hell is going on here! My work? Rory!"he yelled.

„You called me Rory!" she froze

„I´m confused, okay? My cousin is covering for me so I can come home and now I have strong urge to check wardrobes and look under the bed, to make sure your secret lover isn´t here!"

Rory looked at him with shock

„Oh no, please say that..." moaned he quietly.

„Of course nobody is here! You just surprised me, that´s all!" she said and finally hugged him.

Logan exhaled. Everything is alright. Everything...

„That´s great you are back!" smiled Rory. „For how long?"

„Weekend. My father doesn´t know I´m here. He wouldn´t like it," Logan smiled back.

„Yeah, that´s true... But we should use our time together wisely..." suggested Rory with smirk.

Logan laughed. „Are you seducing me, Miss Gilmore?"

„Of course I am! Am I succesful?"

„You have no idea how much," murmured Logan and kissed her passionately. Then he broke the kiss.

„I´m gonna lock the door and turned off my cell. Experiences," he said and Rory laughed.

They spent the whole weekend in their apartment, enjoying each other´s company. Logan enjoyed every second with Rory, but he noticed that she was hiding something from him. But he didn´t want to ruin their weekend. And he didn´t want to be too suspicious either.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**I´m done here. As always I´m waiting for your reviews and greetings and suggestions and everything. Feel free to write me.**

**Next chapter: Mitchum&Emmy**

**Thanks to these people for their reviews:**

**Justine260**

**MiMiBeLLa10**

**Natyroganlover**

**Julietterose24**

**You are great. Really thanks. **

**Natalie**

**Kristen!**


	7. Huntzberger rules

**How many Huntzbergers are bearable?**

**A/N: **Sorry, that it took so long, but those months were insufferable. Thanks, thanks, thanks for all your reviews, they are awesome.

_MiMiBeLLa10: Well, about Rory and Logan, yeah, there will SOME interaction. Thanks for review._

_Justine260: Same as for MiMiBeLLa10, Some intreaction will be soon. But not in this chapter. And I´m afraid that also not in another one. Thanks for review._

_Curley-Q: Rory is definitely NOT pregnant, but that about cheating... You´ll see. But thanks for the review._

_Sparxx27: I´m really, really glad you liked that chapter._

_Mcmiller: Sorry for your confusion, but it will clear up. I promise. _

_Alex223: I know, I´m evil, but I love cliffhangers. But it will be explained._

**Disclaimer: **If I own GG, I am afraid I wouldn´t write fanfictions.

**Thanks to my beta BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL, aka Kristen, who is really great with helping me.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 7**

Mitchum Huntzberger walked to the door of Logan´s apartment in London. He didn´t know what he wanted to do exactly. He just... needed to do something.

He opened the door with spare key he had since he bought this apartment. He walked in and closed the door. He couldn´t say that the view he saw surprised him.

„I should be surprised," said Mitchum.

„Then it´s good that you aren´t, uncle Mitchum," said Emmy, not even lifting her head to look at him. „What do you think, this or this?"

She showed him two pictures of Rory and Logan. Mitchum said nothing, so Emmy continued.

„I´ll put them both. I have enough frames."

Mitchum sighed and looked at his niece sitting among photo frames and photos of Rory, Logan and LDB. Of course she would decorate his office. She would do anything for Logan, if he ask. He was afraid that she would do anything even without asking.

„How did you get in?" asked he and sat on the couch.

„You gave me the spare key, when I decorated theapartment. This is actually my last uninvited visit. I will leave the key here," said Emmy and was still interested in her work.

Mitchum laughed in his mind. She was probably the only person except his father and her mother, who could absolutely ignore him. It was relieving feeling. His brother and Emmy´s father Matt never ignored him. It was their secret deal. Their were kids and were hurt by their father´s behaviour, so they decided whatever one of them do, the other one will always stand by him.

„Where´s Logan, Emmy?" asked Mitchum.

„I don´t know," said she and finally looked at her uncle. He saw in her eyes anger and sadness. „I don´t know."

It was difficult for her. Logan did something confidental and she didn´t know what.

Mitchum smirked. Emmy thought that they should patent their smirk. It could be their trademark. Nobody can smirk like Huntzbergers.

„Ten pounds he´s in New Haven," bet Mitchum.

„I don´t like losing my money, so... no," was her cold answer.

„Em, please, you know why I did that," said Mitchum. That fight four years ago cost him losing his favourite niece. He was regreting it now. He knew he was breaking the rules, by regreting something, but he didn´t mind.

„Yes, I do," another cold answer, but now she stopped choosing photos.

Mitchum stood up. He walked around the living room. Suddenly he saw framed paper with Huntzbergers rules. Emmy´s and Eli´s present at Logan´s eighteen birthday.

**Huntzbergers rules**

_**Huntzbergers can do what they want.**_

_**Huntzbergers always keep together.**_

_**Huntzbergers are never wrong.**_

_**Huntzbergers never apologize.**_

_**Huntzbergers never forgive.**_

_**Huntzbergers never regret anything.**_

_**Huntzbergers never cry.**_

_**Huntzbergers are never broken.**_

_**Huntzbergers never give up.**_

_**Huntzbergers never show their feelings.**_

_**Huntzbergers never follow rules.**_

„What did you do to Rory that she hates you so much?" asked Emmy looking at him.

He looked at her, scaning her. She was different than every Huntzberger, but so much though. Her hair and color of her eyes was from Eaven´s side of family, but everything else... clear Huntzberger. She was so much like Logan, thought he. Her green eyes were watching every his move. And those same eyes were absolutely empty. No emotions. His eyes were same. Brown, but total Huntzberger. It was art to be emotionless. It took him 27 years. Emmy was faster, 16 years and people called her cold.

„I told her, she isn´t good enough to be jurnalist."

Emmy was shocked. „You are joking! I read her articles, she´s good..."

„Emmy, you know what I wanted to..."

„Oh yes, I know what you wanted to reach by this, uncle Mitchum. But, hell, she is NOT Huntzberger! In fact, she is little naive innocent girl! She is NOT me!" called Emmy.

Mitchum smiled coldly. „Oh, I know she is NOT you. BUT that was meant as..."

„Are you listening to yourself? You told her she isn´t good enough. Mitchum, she isn´t me. She won´t sit down, furious, and write article that won Darrenson´s prize after you told her she had no talent! How could you?"

„She is editor now! And working for some paper!" defended Mitchum himself.

„Mitchum... that wasn´t the best idea," sighed she and looked at her uncle.

„I want the best for her, in newspaper world. I´ve got nothing against her. Nothing. But please, she thinks whole world is kind and nice and that she doesn´t have to fight. But the truth is the world is exactly like that! You know it, I know it, Logan knows it. She can be the hell of good writer, but without fighting,the world will savage all of her talent!" yelled Mitchum.

Emmy closed her eyes. God, she knew he is right. She knew it when she won that prize. She was fourteen, the youngest winner ever, the greatest talent Huntzbergers ever seen. But she wanted just praise. Something she would never get from Huntzbergers.

„I know why you did what you did... To both of us..."

„Emmy..."

„Look I think that Rory didn´t deserve it, but..."

„Emmy..."

„...but I want to thank you for myself," ended Emmy her speech.

Mitchum was speechless. He was never speechless. Well, he didn´t expect that.

„I... I... I know, that if you didn´t say that... I would be full of myself and my talent... or whatever that is in me... And I want to say that that speech wasn´t the reason why I am so cold, really not, BUT I can´t forgive you... I was too hurt to forgive you and some of that pain is still here, so..."

„I understand," said Mitchum coldly. It wasn´t forgivness, but from now it will be better. Maybe. And he also know what or better who was the first step to her coldness. Other steps knew only Logan. Mitchum also understood her loyalty to Logan. He and whole family knew that Emmy owes Logan. Mitchum thought that more than once, but he kept his conclusions for himself.

„But I also think that Logan is at wrong place. He should be somewhere in Asia with Rory," continued Emmy.

„Really? Emmy, you don´t know what it is to watch your child risking his life for some pranks. To become somebody irresponsible and cold and crazy. Do you know what it is to watch him lying unconscious in hospital..."

„Yes. I know! It´s me who is always there with him. I´m the one who always stand by him. I cry because I am so afraid I will lose him! I am the one who cares about him! I am the one who get him drunk in order to forget his sorrow! I am the one who is there to listen to his problems! I know!" called Emmy angrily, with tears in her eyes.

Mitchum was quiet. He saw his past. His injuries and his father.

„_Why did you do this, Mitch?" asked Matt._

„_Why not?"_

„_You could kill yourself!" called Matt._

„_And?"_

„_I would be alone, Mitch! God, I don´t wanna be alone! I don´t wanna look at father and see his disappointment with me because I´m not you!"_

_Mitchum looked at his youngest sibling. „That would never happen. If father really cares about me, he would be there!"_

_Matt frowned. He didn´t like the way his brother rebelled. He didn´t like the person who was becoming from Mitchum._

„_You are like him!" said Matt coldly._

„_That not true!!! I will never be like him! EVER!"_

„Thank you for taking care of Logan," said Mitchum then.

„What?" Emmy was shocked. That couldn´t be Mitchum Huntzberger. That was somebody else.

„I mean it. Thank you," said Mitchum emotionlessly and went to door.

„I sent him there, because I wanted him to grow up!" he explained.

Emmy laughed. Mitchum didn´t understand why.

„Grow up? Grow UP???" yelled she and picked up something from the floor.

Mitchum looked at little box in her hand. She opened it revealing engagement ring.

„Is this enough mature to you?!" yelled she.

„You searched for this ring?" Mitchum was in shock.

„No... Yes. I know he is serious with Rory, so when I was looking for pictures I searched for this too," admitted Emmy sadly.

„Put it back and don´t mention it to Logan."

„I´m not stupid, uncle Mitchum. Sometimes I think he´s too adult, and I miss my cousin. I don´t want him to be Huntzberger," said she quietly. „Uncle Mitchum, I didn´t want to yell at you for that ring. I´m sorry."

Mitchum just nodded and left. Deep inside of him, he was proud of Logan. To stand up to Huntzberger clan, was very brave. But he knew that that girl can make him another cold member of their damned family. One step and he will fall. And that was the last think he wanted for his son. To be like him and his father.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Surprised? Disappointed? Well, let me know. I look forward to your impressions. Please, leave review.**

**Next chapter: Rory and Jess and Lorelai**

**Natalie**

**BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL**


End file.
